


A Possible Pony

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Cousin Incest, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Masturbation, Pony Play, Self-Bondage, Sexual Shame, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: Little Joss is having a new identity crisis, and Kim quickly finds things are worse than she could imagine. Joss needs help, and Kim knows what to do. It might be tough love, but in the end its the love that matters.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kim Possible hung a few last things in her closet, stepped back, and sighed, looking around her mostly in order room. She was home for the summer from Hong Kong, the first of what she hoped would be many semesters abroad, and she had just gotten the last of her things unpacked. Right now, she was really looking forward to a long hot bath and a good night's sleep.

But of course that was the moment the Kimmunicator chose to go off. "Ni hao, Wade," she said warmly as her friend and tech expert appeared on the small screen.

"Hey Kim," Wade replied with a grin. "Doing the Chinese thing, huh?"

"Still a little culture shocked coming home, I guess," Kim smiled. "So what's up?"

"You got a hit on the site."

Kim had been expecting that, but decided to let out a tired groan anyway. "Can it wait till tomorrow, Wade? I'm pretty wiped here."

"I kinda figured, but this one's actually from your uncle, so I thought I better patch it through."

Kim blinked in surprise and plopped back, cross-legged, onto her bed before responding, "Uncle Slim? Yeah, go ahead." Wade nodded, and a moment later the screen had an image of Kim's cowboy uncle.

"Howdy there Kimmie," his message began, and even on the tiny screen Kim couldn't miss how worried he seemed to be. "Look, I know you're just gettin' home and all, but I could really use your help." He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh before continuing.

"It's Joss...now before you start, I know little girls gotta grow up, and I know no father likes to admit that, but her new little 'phase' has me more worried'n a shaved cougar in a cactus patch. I'm gettin' to be an old fella, but I thought I handled all the black clothes and the dyed hair pretty good...but now I'm startin' t'get the feeling she's really gettin' into trouble. She still looks up to you, and I think this could really use a female touch, so if you could come up to Montana for a few days and see what you can do, it'd really set my mind at ease."

The message ended, and Kim tapped her chin thoughtfully. "So what's the plan Kim?" Wade asked when he appeared once more.

Kim shrugged carelessly, "Go ahead and call in a favor. Ron's not coming home from the Yamanouchi school for a couple of weeks, and I guess I can chill at the ranch for awhile."

"You think Joss is really getting into trouble?"

"I doubt it," Kim said with a chuckle, "and it sounds like Joss might just be going goth. But I've never seen Uncle Slim that worried, so I’ll just head down there, tell him she's not really turning into a vampire, end of sitch. I mean it's _Joss_. How much trouble could she be getting into?"

"I guess you're right. I'll arrange a ride to Montana tomorrow."

"Please and thank you!"

\----------------------------

Late afternoon the next day Kim gave her thanks to the Army Rangers who had given her the chopper ride to her uncle's ranch and hopped off the helicopter. Slim and Joss were standing there, waiting for her.

_Ooo-kay,_ Kim thought as she laid eyes on her young cousin, _I guess she went goth and kept driving till she hit punk._ Completely gone was the freckle-faced, auburn-haired farmgirl Kim remembered. Joss's face had been made up into a pallid white, with thick black eye shadow and matching black lipstick. Her hair had been bleached and dyed a bright blue, hanging down and framing her ghostly face between two cobalt locks. It was a familiar look, but Kim couldn't recall off the top of her head who the girl was trying to emulate.

She wore a plain black t-shirt over a long-sleeved shirt with black and white horizontal stripes, both of which left her midriff exposed. Below that she wore a scandalously short black skirt with fishnet tights than ran down into a pair of combat boots. She had spiked leather cuffs around each wrist, with a collar of the same style around her neck. When she caught sight of Kim, her old perky smile appeared for just a moment, but was quickly suppressed by a dour scowl.

"Howdy Kimmie!" Slim greeted her, stepping forward for the quick hug Kim offered. "Ain't you a sight for sore eyes?" He nudged his daughter's shoulder and cajoled, "Nice to see Kim again, huh Jocelyn?"

"I guess so," the young goth muttered, crossing her arms and taking a few sullen steps away. Slim gave Kim a helplessly apologetic look and shrugged, but Kim just smiled dismissively and shook her head. The helicopter rose quickly into the sky, leaving the three of them alone in front of the ranch house.

Kim bit her lip, unable to keep her eyes from drifting down Joss's back. Her young cousin’s hips had filled out in the year or so since they'd seen each other, and the tight little skirt left very little to the imagination. Her legs had gotten longer as well, and while the boots were kind of unfortunate, the fishnets were _really_ hot...

With an internal laugh at her own perversity, Kim blinked and shook her head, forcing herself out of her reverie. _Let's not ogle the junior high cousin,_ she chided herself. _It's been awhile since you and Ron...but you're not nearly hard up enough to perv out that hard!_

"Alrighty then, ladies," Slim exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "Let's get Kim set up a guest room and get some grub in her. Then I gotta get packed up too."

"Wait, what?" Kim asked, turning to her uncle. "What are you packing for?"

"Didn't I mention?" Slim scratched his head, looking a little too surprised. "I gotta head to a cybernetic convention...I'll be gone all week." Kim opened her mouth, but before she could protest, Slim held his hands up placatingly. "Now, don't you worry none. Everything's all taken care of. All you gotta do is relax, Kimmie. That alright?"

Kim sighed a little, but shrugged and nodded. Being left alone with the Princess of Darkness hadn't really been the plan, but as long as farm chores weren't on the menu, she supposed she could deal.

Slim picked up Kim's small suitcases and headed towards the house. "I'll just put these in your room and get dinner started," he said. "Why don't you girls catch up?"

Once he was out of sight, Kim smiled and walked around to Joss's front. Joss kept her arms crossed and turned her head to the side. "Hey there!" Kim said brightly. "So...I like the new look."

"I _know_ why you're here," Joss said in a tone that was almost a sneer. "Daddy just wants you to make me start actin' 'normal.'"

"Well, yeah." The frank admission surprised Joss, and she finally turned her made-up face to her former idol. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to." She laid a hand on Joss's shoulder before continuing, "Look Joss, your dad's just worried about you because he doesn't understand." Joss's snort made it clear what a massive understatement she thought that was, and Kim chuckled, "I know it. Trust me Joss, I think you should be able to express yourself however you want, as long as you're happy." The young heroine tilted her head quizzically. "So, are you happy?"

Joss licked her black lips and sighed. "I dunno..." she shrugged, "I guess."

Kim just smiled. "When I was your age, I didn't know either. Don't worry about it." Almost unconsciously, Joss's own hand came up to cover Kim's where it rested on the younger girl's shoulder. She gave a small, hesitant smile and nodded. Together, the two of them walked into the house.

\----------------------------

Dinner passed uneventfully, and Kim hadn’t remembered feeling quite so stuffed in a long time. As soon as she was finished eating, Joss dashed up to her bedroom, and a few moments later the muffled sound of loud rock could be heard thrumming through the house. Slim, loading up the dishwasher, looked up for a moment and sighed, shaking his head.

Kim was sitting nearby, sipping a glass of milk, and smiled. “You worry too much, Uncle Slim,” she said reassuringly. “Joss is obviously still a little confused about her identity, like a lot of girls her age. A phase like this is totally normal.”

“I suppose you might be right,” Slim agreed wearily. “I knew things would start gettin’ rough, but I didn’t see all this mess comin’.”

“You two just need a little help communicating,” Kim advised. “And if I were Joss, I’d be feeling pretty lonely all the way out here all summer.” A thoughtful expression appeared on her face at that, and she smiled again as an idea hit her. “But don’t worry…I think I can help with that!”

“Well, thanks again for comin’ out, Kimmie,” Slim said gratefully. But as he turned, he saw that his niece had already slipped away.

In fact, Kim had gone up to her bedroom to get a comforter and a couple of pillows. _Nothing says ‘girl bonding’ like a slumber party,_ she thought to herself with a giggle as she headed to Joss’s room. As she approached the door, she could see that it was actually vibrating slightly from the impact of the metal blaring through it.

“Joss?” she called out, knocking forcefully. There was no response, and she tried again, louder. Again, nothing. A few more fruitless attempts later, and she was pounding on the door with both hands as hard as she could.

Finally, the music cut out. “What is it?” Joss exclaimed, her voice sounding breathless and irritated.

“It’s Kim. Can I come in?”

There was a loud thump, and a short, pained cry that told Kim her young cousin had fallen. “Yeah,” Joss squeaked, “just gimme a sec to straighten things up!” The sounds of frantic movement emanated through the door now, and after about two minutes, Kim knocked again.

“Joss, is everything okay in there?”

“Fine!” Joss gasped. “Everything’s great Kim…just need another minute!” It was actually more like three, but finally Joss yanked open the door. She was still clearly out of breath, her clothes looked a bit rumpled and her ghostly face was sweaty, despite the fact that she’d obviously done a rushed touch-up job on her makeup. “What’s up?” she asked, trying to lean against the door casually.

“Um, you’re sure everything’s okay?”

“Oh yeah, just doin’ a little house cleaning,” Joss replied hastily, tucking a blue lock of her disheveled hair away from her forehead.

“Alright…” Kim decided to let it go for now. “Anyway, I was just wondering if I could crash in here tonight, maybe have a little slumber party?”

Joss’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, and her mouth dropped open. “Um…yeah!” she recovered quickly, although her smile still seemed kind of nervous. “That sounds great!” She opened the door a little wider, allowing Kim to step inside. As Kim began laying her things on the floor, Joss went into her dresser and pulled a few things out.

“I’m just gonna take a quick shower!” she half-shouted as she bolted out of the room.

Kim scratched her head as she looked after the young goth, a puzzled frown on her face. “Huh. That was…different.”

Sometime later Joss almost looked normal, the black and white mask washed from her face. Her hair was still incandescent blue, of course, but it was much closer to the Joss Kim remembered. Her sleepwear wasn’t particularly gothic either, just a simple long, blue t-shirt.

Her room was a clear reminder of her recent change in tastes, though. The posters of Kim and Ron were long gone, replaced by a rather more grim collection of images. One singer dominated the posters, and finally Kim could remember who Joss’s new hairstyle reminded her of.

“I guess you’re into Ember McLain, huh?”

“Huh?” Joss looked up from where she sat on her bed, reading. “Oh, yeah. She’s awesome. Did you hear she adopted some girl my age a couple of months ago?”

“Yeah, I think I remember hearing something about that.” Kim sat down on the pallet she’d made herself on the floor. Joss had been nice enough to lend her a sleeping bag, so it was a lot more comfortable than she’d planned.

Joss sighed longingly and lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. “That girl’s so lucky…I wish I was her.”

“Well I’m glad you’re you.” Kim replied, folding her arms on Joss’s mattress and looking over at her.

Joss actually flinched a little at that before turning to look at her older cousin. “You wouldn’t, if you knew the real me,” she said solemnly before rolling onto her side, facing the wall away from Kim.

“Joss?” Kim called after her in a half-whisper.

“I’m no good, Kim.” Joss said, and Kim’s eyes widened as she saw her slim shoulders begin to shake. “I’m no good at all.” With no further warning, Joss burst into tears and Kim hurriedly got up and slipped into bed beside her. Joss rolled back over and clung to her tightly, burying her face in Kim’s shoulder as her body heaved with sobs.

“I’m so bad!” Joss cried out against her. “I hate it, but I can help it!”

“What are you talking about?” Kim asked in a low, soothing voice, running her hand over Joss’s hair. “You’re not bad at all!”

“Yes I am! I’m _awful_!” Joss wept in obvious anguish. Kim was shocked by the violent self-hatred in her voice, and for the first time she began to get really worried herself. “If you knew…oh God Kimmie, you’d hate me so much!”

“Joss, I’d never, _ever_ hate you, I promise,” Kim cooed, hugging Joss’ small form tightly. “Whatever it is, it’s okay, I swear.” Joss just shook her head and kept on weeping, her sobs gradually becoming weaker and weaker until she finally cried herself to sleep. Kim looked down at Joss’s young face, red and tear-streaked, still bearing a painful expression. The red-haired hero sighed deeply, a worried frown sinking onto her features.

\----------------------------

Slim left mid-morning the next day. Kim got up in time to see him off, but Joss was extremely uncommunicative when Kim tried to roust her out of bed. Slim gave Kim a quick rundown of security, safety and how to reach him in case of emergency, and then he had to be on his way. Kim watched him vanish down the dusty trail before turning back into the house.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Kim rested her head in her folded arms and tried to think. This went beyond the usual pubescent angst...something was happening that was making Joss just _loathe_ herself. Now Kim had to find out what it was and somehow convince the girl it wasn't that bad.

Heaving a tired sigh, Kim headed upstairs to see if the subject of her musing was up yet. To her surprise, she found the bedroom door closed, when she was certain she'd left it open. Kim lifted her hand to knock, but stopped herself just in time. Something weird had happened last night, and it had started with Joss behind a closed door. Oppressively loud music aside, there was a chance that whatever it was, it was happening again.

Not at all sure she was doing the right thing, Kim crept downstairs and outside. Getting to the roof below Joss' bedroom window was laughably easy for the talented young hero, and as she flipped up into position, she noticed that the window was open a bit. That was good, as it allowed Kim to hide completely out of sight and listen for clues first.

She didn't have to wait long. "Please don't!" Joss's voice sounded tearful and frightened as it drifted out of the heavy black curtains. "Please Kim, don't make me do that!"

_What the hell?_ Kim thought, now thoroughly confused. Very, very carefully she lifted her head to peek inside. And very nearly fell off the roof in utter shock. The gap in the curtains provided a good view of the small bedroom, so Kim could see that Joss was indeed alone...but the game of pretend she seemed to be playing was advanced, to say the least.

The young girl was kneeling beside her bed, turned so that she was in profile to her unseen observer. She had made herself up once again, though the black around her scrunched-shut eyes was smudged and running from the tears leaking down her cheeks. The white of her face was even more striking thanks to the contrast of her exposed skin, as other than the spiked leather at her neck and wrists, she was completely naked.

Those little accessories were actually performing a function now as well. There was a short length of thin chain running between her wrists, which were crossed behind her back. And most shocking to Kim, there was actually a leash attached to the spiked collar, running back to one of Joss's bedposts. And from the way she was leaning forward, it was clear she was trying to feel its restraint.

"No, no, no!" Joss begged again, shaking her head from side to side. "I'll be a good girl...I'll do anything you say, just please don't make me!" There was a short pause, and Kim had to wonder what Joss's fantasy version of her was saying. Joss lowered her head and her tears fell freely to the ground, sparkling faintly in the dim light. "I'm sorry Kim," she whimpered. "I'll be good...please don't hurt me again."

She started to shift position, lifting herself onto her feet, and as she moved, Kim noticed something on the floor behind her. It was a slender, rounded rod that bulged slightly in the middle, maybe six or seven inches long. Black and shiny, it seemed to be made out of plastic, or maybe very smoothly polished wood. It could have been a long handle to a hairbrush, but whatever it was, it was jutting out from the floor obscenely, held upright in some way Kim couldn't see from her vantage point.

But it was obviously secured in its position from the way Joss was now squatting over it, letting the rounded tip press into the entrance to her young pussy. "Do I have to?" she asked, her voice faint and sad. Another pause, and then Joss sniffed and nodded, beginning to cry in earnest. "I'm a bad girl..." she whispered through her tears, shuddering deeply as she sank down onto her makeshift dildo. When it was halfway inside her she paused, twitching slightly.

"I'm such a bad little girl!" she gasped at last, slowly beginning to work her little quim up and down the toy. Kim could see her nectar trickling down the thing to the floor below. "Watch me Kim!" Joss was begging, still crying. "Watch what your nasty little cousin can do!"

"I'm watching you Joss," Kim whispered, barely breathing. She pressed her thighs together tightly and brought up a hand beneath her shirt and bra to rub one of her fully erect nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

"I'm sick, so sick and gross!" Joss wept in pure humiliation, jabbing her toy in and out of her sex faster and deeper. "Wantin' my cousin to watch me...everyone would hate you if they knew Joss! Everyone _should_ hate you!" Her small, almost perfectly flat chest was heaving with sobs, her engorged nipples standing out like dark pink pencil erasers. She pulled forward on her leash until Kim could hear her breath coming in harsh, labored gasps.

"You sick...little... _pervert_!" With each word, Joss slammed her ass to the floor, shoving the slick black rod's full length into her greedy cunt. The last exclamation would have been a screech, but the collar was digging into her neck so deeply that it came out as just a strangled croak. A spasm ripped through her body as she had a violent, desperate orgasm. The young girl's eyes rolled back into her head, and she would have collapsed forward if the leash hadn't stopped her. Instead, she sort of rolled to the side and fell over facing the window, the improvised sex toy sliding easily out of her love canal. Fortunately for Kim, her eyes were still squeezed shut.

Joss curled into a tight, fetal ball and began crying again, not as violently as before, but there was so much sadness and regret in that sound that Kim thought her heart would break. Certain that she couldn't listen to it any longer without doing something that would reveal her presence, Kim silently slipped off of the roof back to the ground. Her mind was an absolute blank as she crept back inside and up to her room. It was only after she'd flipped open her laptop and had her credit card out that she began to consider what she seemed to be doing.

Instantly, two little Kim Possibles appeared on her shoulders. The angelic one had the requisite halo and wings with a long, flowing white gown, while Evil Kim had tiny black horns, a pitchfork and a shiny red bra and mini, with matching stilettos. "I cannot believe you're even considering this!" Good Kim exclaimed, disappointment etched on her tiny features.

“Really?” Evil Kim chuckled. “I can, and I say go for it. I mean, she wants it, you want it…”

“I do not want it!” the real Kim Possible protested. “But her outlook on her own sexuality is obviously _really_ screwed up, and this isn’t something that’s going to be fixed by sitting down and talking about it.”

Good Kim folded her hands into her sleeves, looking skeptical. “Oh yeah? Well, if it’s really that big a problem, maybe she really needs professional help.”

“Yeah, right,” Evil Kim scoffed, “sure, send her to a shrink.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Good Kim huffed.

“Just that said doctor will treat her like she’s some kind of deviant sicko, just like she thinks she is. Let’s be honest here…any psychiatrist Joss ends up seeing with be telling her that only ‘normal’ sexuality is ‘healthy’ for her right now.”

The angel coughed and blushed. “Well, isn’t it?”

“I dunno,” the devil grinned, pointing her pitchfork up at the real Kim’s face. “Why don’t we ask her?”

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Kim asked, blinking.

“Oh come on, Kimmie!” Evil Kim drawled. “You were more turned on watching Joss just now than…than…”

“The last time she was with Ron?” Good Kim suggested. At that, Evil Kim burst into a gale of cynical laughter so intense that she fell on her back, holding her stomach. In her prone position, it was clear to see that Kim’s personal version of the devil did not wear panties.

“Yeah, Ron!” she gasped, desperately trying to get herself under control. “Good one, Wings!”

“Kimberly and Ronald have a very loving relationship that is quite healthy, both physically and emotionally,” the angelic Kim chided, holding her hands on her hips.

Evil Kim sucked in several deep breaths and pulled herself up into a cross-legged postion, her pitchfork balanced in her lap. “Uh-huh.” She looked up at Kim with an evil grin, and when she spoke it was in a cloying tone of insincerity. “And I know she’s just been trying her cute little ass off. But I think everyone here knows that _nothing_ the two of them have done together so far has gotten her half as wet as three minutes of fighting with Shego.”

“Be that as it may,” Good Kim replied severely, “there is a world of difference between that and what she’s planning to do with young Jocelyn.”

“Oh yeah?” Evil Kim answered skeptically. She hopped up and began speaking persuasively right into Kim’s ear. “Look Kimmie, we both know that what Joss really needs is to understand that her tastes, different as they might be, don’t make her a bad person. And who better to teach her that than you?”

“I…wouldn’t know how,” Kim whispered uncertainly.

“Why are you trying to lie to me, Kimmie?” Evil Kim giggled. “One, I’m just a personification of the abstract concept of a ‘dark side.’ And two, who do you think is sitting on your shoulder every time you decide to spend an evening tickling the bean in front of the computer? I know just what you like to see, and a lot of it was just on display up in that bedroom.”

“This could be a very bad road to go down,” Good Kim said warningly, and Evil Kim rolled her eyes and vaulted nimbly over Kim’s head to the ‘good side’s’ shoulder.

“Check this out, Kimmie,” Evil Kim said, and with a flourish tore the gown off of Good Kim, revealing that beneath the white drape the tiny angel had on a white lace teddy, garters and a thong.

Good Kim gasped and tried to cover herself. “This is most inappropriate!”

“You bet it is!” Evil Kim leered, scooping her double into her arms and giving her a long, lingeringly wet kiss. Good Kim tried to pull away for half a second before returning the kiss with a low moan, reaching up to stroke her finger along the evil one’s tiny horns.

“See that?” Evil Kim gasped as she ended the kiss. Good Kim immediately began nuzzling her neck, making tiny mewing sounds. “Even the ‘good’ one’s kinky. But hey, it’s your call. Do whatever you want. Right now, I have a halo to tarnish.” Good Kim giggled naughtily, kicking her ankles back and forth. And with that, they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kim leaned back, trying to concentrate on the problem at hand and not the fact that she was so hard up that her inner moral conflicts were turning into narcissistic porn. She thought hard for quite awhile, but finally she closed her eyes and let out a small sigh of surrender.

She returned her hands to the keyboard and went to HenchCo.com. Logging in as ‘Sheela’ she went to a section of the site she had bookmarked.

“Tired of the same old interrogations?” the site proclaimed. “Is that hated hero also a special someone? Or maybe there’s just a particular henchman-or-woman who needs a new kind of ‘discipline.’ HenchCo’s Erotic Villainy Center can show you what naughty and nice is really all about!”

With another sigh Kim opened her wishlist, adjusted a few things and clicked on ‘two hour black helicopter shipping.’ And then, she waited.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Joss remained locked away in her room all morning, completely lost in a fantasy world of debauchery. After her first passionate, torturous and completely humiliating game, she actually fell asleep on the floor for a bit. Now that she was awake once again, she was laying face down on her still-unmade bed, inhaling deeply to drink in the scent of her cousin's hair from where she slept. The young girl let out a long, languorous groan and pumped her hips down into the mattress and her stroking, probing fingers.

Like last night, there was a sudden knock at the door. Unlike last night, Joss managed to keep herself from rolling off the bed as she spun around, quickly wiping her fingers on the sheets. "Joss," Kim's voice called out, sounding a little subdued, "get dressed and come downstairs, okay? We need to talk." Joss could hear her footsteps withdrawing without waiting for an answer.

Immediately, Joss jumped out of bed, suddenly feeling like she couldn't catch her breath. _Get dressed?_ her mind cried out in a panic. _What does she mean 'get dressed?' She doesn't know, does she? She_ can't _know...if she knows I'll die, I swear I'll kill myself!_

The first thing she did was rush to the mirror to check her face. As she thought, her makeup was an unsalvageable mess from rubbing it against the pillow, not to mention the crying she had done earlier. As quickly as she could, she wiped it all off and decided she just had time to reapply the black lipstick. It wasn't much, but it made her feel safer.

As did the clothes she yanked on. Another set of fishnet tights went on underneath a pair of teeny tiny black denim shorts that her father didn't even know she owned...they'd be in the garbage in about ten seconds flat if he did. She yanked on her heavy black boots and a black crop top with a red skull and crossbones that left her stomach completely exposed, and it was finished. She went back to the mirror to fix her bright blue hair and felt a little of her courage coming back as she looked at herself.

It was almost like she was watching another person, which was the whole point. Right now she was 'Goth Joss' or 'Punk Joss,' a completely different person from plain old 'Joss,' a nasty little pervert who did horrible things while fantasizing about her cousin doing even worse things to her. But plain old Joss was still there, and still feeling a little on edge from being interrupted before she managed to get herself off.

That's why she didn't put on any panties...she looked half-naked in this outfit, but she was really almost two-thirds naked. It gave her a sick little thrill to know that she'd be going down to see Kim like that. She wanted to imagine that Kim would check her out and think she was sexy, even though she knew that was impossible. Even if Kim liked girls, she wasn't sick like Joss, she'd never check out her little cousin, especially not when she was plain little Joss.

_I'm so close,_ she suddenly thought lustfully as she slid her hands into the skintight shorts and began stroking her finger along her hairless little slit, _maybe I could finish myself off..._ She dropped to her knees, closing her eyes as she imagined herself going downstairs completely naked and throwing herself at Kim's feet.

"I'll do whatever you say," she whispered. "You can punish me however you want, you can do anything to me, but please, please let me lick your pussy just one time...I'll do a good job, I know I will!"

She was seconds away when she thought of Kim sitting downstairs waiting for her, worrying about her, and a sick wave of guilt forced her to take her hands out of her pants. "No more!" she panted harshly, clenching her hands into fists. "You can just sit down there boilin' away...you deserve it."

So she left her room and went downstairs, her cheeks flushing brightly and her pussy screaming silently for release. Kim was sitting at the kitchen table and smiled as she saw Joss enter the room. "Hey Joss, come sit down."

Trying to keep a tough scowl on her face, Joss shrugged one shoulder and slumped into a seat across from her cousin. Kim rested her chin on her entwined hands and looked at the young girl, a pensive expression on her face.

Joss meanwhile was feeling completely dominated by her body's demands. Her thighs were clamped together tightly and she squirmed around impatiently. More than anything she wanted to rush to the bathroom and diddle herself to a quick cum, but she refused to give herself that relief. She'd suffer in silence. Well, maybe not completely in silence. "So what's up?" she demanded, unable to keep any of the impatience out of her voice.

Kim sighed and quirked up one corner of her mouth. "Sorry, just kinda blanking on how to start. Okay, here's the sitch...we covered yesterday that your dad's the reason I'm up here, but that what's important to me is that you're okay, not that he thinks you're okay."

"Uh-huh..." Joss muttered, trying to keep herself from panting. She leaned forward, trying to look casual as she folded her arms on the table. If she squirmed forward and kept her legs pressed together, the tightly stretched denim pressing against her mound was almost enough…

  
"But, I'm starting to think that you _aren't_ okay. And I really want to do anything I can to help you, Joss. Because I think you're a wonderful girl and I'm so lucky to...are you alright?" Kim interrupted herself, tilting her head. "You know if you need to pee or something you can go ahead, it's not _that_ critical!"

"Don't need to pee," Joss mumbled, letting her head drop limply as she rolled her butt and thighs forward against the hard surface of the wooden chair. She was so close, even this would do it, and then she could cum. She didn't even care it was in front of Kim...fuck, why lie? She _wanted_ to do it in front of Kim...

Then she gasped and jerked, grabbing at the seat of the chair as she felt it pulled back. She'd been so engrossed that she hadn't notice Kim get up and walk towards her, and the red-haired teen was looking down at her with a knowing smile. "Guess I interrupted something pretty critical though, huh?" Joss just stared back at her with wide, frightened eyes.

Still smiling, Kim knelt down in front of her young cousin and took a hold of her narrow hips. “Up,” she cajoled gently as she pulled on her cousin, and unable to really understand what was happening, Joss obeyed. The small girl displayed all the self-awareness of a robot as Kim turned her around and had her bend forward slightly, placing her hands on the back of the chair.

“Soooo nice…” Kim breathed, and Joss felt her fingertips stroking circles over her denim clad ass. She sucked in a huge, surprised gasp when she felt what had to be Kim’s teeth sinking into her supple behind through the skintight jean shorts, and she unconsciously stuck her butt out a little further, offering it up to her cousin.

Kim took the invitation and ran with it, opening her mouth wide and scraping her teeth down the taut denim with long, slow strokes. To Joss, still so very, agonizingly close to her climax, this was torture on a level she couldn’t imagine. Unable to control herself, she began mindlessly humping the air as Kim continued her worship of her perfect little ass.

Finally Kim relented by spinning Joss around and yanking her firmly back in her seat. Joss just watched in a daze as the older girl unclasped her shorts. When she began to unzip them, Joss' hand, moving on reflex alone, came up to push Kim away, but she gave that hand a quick slap and Joss let it dangle limply at her side like it's twin. Her mind shocked into total blankness, Joss felt like she was watching something very far away as Kim wriggled the tight denim down to her ankles.

“Oh my God, you’re wet!” Kim laughed as she saw the sheen on Joss’ smooth, bright pink labia through the damp fishnet mesh. “Why didn’t you take care of this up there?” she asked sympathetically, running her fingers up and down Joss’ thighs. “You didn’t need to torture yourself to come down and talk to me.”

Finally the reality of the situation made its way into Joss’ consciousness. Her cheeks turned bright red and she half-shrieked as she cupped her hands over her sex. “I…I couldn’t do _that_ while you were down here waitin’!” she blurted out.

“How come?” Kim asked, laying her head on Joss’ leg and looking up at her, a small, mysterious smile on her face. She began tiptoeing her fingers teasingly along her cousin’s inner thigh, making the small girl shiver.

Joss bit her lip as she tried to think of a good reason. She couldn’t entirely remember the train of thought that had brought her down in this state, and what she could recall seemed really stupid now. Then Kim intruded into her thoughts again by grabbing her wrists and pulling them to her sides. Joss tried to resist, but the older girl was much too strong. Joss immediately pulled her legs closed. “Open up!” Kim snapped. Joss felt an odd little thrill at that. Kim’s voice wasn’t really angry, but she clearly expected Joss to obey her. And of course she did, parting her legs once more with a helpless, submissive feeling that she couldn’t help but enjoy somehow.

“You know Joss, your problem is that you feel like you do need to torture yourself,” Kim murmured. As she spoke, she slid her index fingers through Joss’ tights right above her needy little pussy and pulled, quickly tearing open a rip that left Joss’ most private area completely exposed. “I think you even want _me_ to join in,” she continued, scooting in closer. Joss opened her mouth, but nothing came out. In fact, she was holding her breath.

“But I don’t wanna torture you,” Kim said in a tender voice, reaching up to cup Joss’ cheek in her hand. Despite everything, Joss couldn’t stop herself from leaning her face towards that soft, gentle hand. Kim lightly stroked her thumb along Joss’ black lips and took her hand back. “I want to make you feel _good,_ ” she whispered with a sudden, wicked smile.

With no further warning Kim’s reached back and took a tight grip on Joss’ behind. She pulled the young girl forward on the chair slightly while at the same time lowering her head to Joss’ boiling hot little slit. When she felt Kim’s lips on her lower ones, Joss let out her breath in a long, shaky moan. Her hands came up and each one took a handful of her older cousin’s bright red hair. That seemed to be a cue for Kim, who instantly started sliding her tongue up and down Joss’ soaking wet, silky smooth pussy.

It was too much…it was _way_ too much. In seconds Joss’ frustrated climax flashed through her. She tried to wrap her legs around Kim’s neck, but with her shorts tangled around her ankles all she could do was frantically thrust her hips, rubbing her creaming sex all over her cousins face. Despite her wild movement, Kim’s tongue somehow found its way to Joss’ clit, sending her spiraling up into a second, even stronger orgasm.

Unable to stop herself, Joss clinched her eyes shut and screamed, “Kimmie I love you!” at the top of her lungs. With that, she fell completely limp, twitching occasionally as an aftershock rippled through her. Her breathing was so erratic that she gave herself the hiccups, and she could feel tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Isn't that better?" Kim cooed after giving her cousin a chance to catch her breath. Her chin was resting on Joss' leg, and her hand was stroking a soothing circle over the blue-haired girl’s exposed stomach.

"I don't understand what's goin' on." Joss said plaintively as she rubbed at her eyes.

"I...kinda spied on you this morning," Kim confessed with a shamefaced smile. Joss' eyes widened and she immediately tried to jump out of her seat, but Kim was easily able to keep her in the chair. "That's about how I thought you'd react," she smirked.

"I'm really sorry Kim," Joss started babbling, "I didn't mean any of it, it was just a stupid little game! Please, please don't tell anyone, I'll do anything! You're just so pretty and great I couldn't help it...just please don't hate me and I promise I'll never ever...!" Kim clapped her hand over Joss' mouth and the shell-shocked girl kept on going for a few words before she realized she'd been muffled.

"Whoa!" Kim said, laughing. "Hit the snooze button cous!" Joss just stared back with a deer in the headlights expression, and Kim sighed and shook her head. "Okay," she said patiently, "Fact one, I told you I'd never hate you, no matter what. I meant that. Fact two, if I was mad or freaked out, I doubt I would've given you a tongue ride like that. And fact three, if anyone found out about any of this I'd be in _way_ more trouble than you. Okay?"

Even though frantic bewilderment was the strongest emotion she was feeling, Joss forced herself to relax and nodded. Kim let her mouth go. "I still don't get it," Joss said in a tiny voice, eyes turned away.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Jeez Joss," she replied with an exasperated sigh, "you're thinking about this _way_ too much." Joss just stared at her blankly, and Kim laughed. "Oo-kay, guess I'll spell it out." She spoke slowly, grinning up at Joss as she made big, sweeping gestures with her hands, "I want...to fuck... _you_!" With the last word, she poked Joss' belly with both index fingers.

Joss' eyes widened again. "No you don't!" she protested loudly.

"Yes I do! Why wouldn't I?" Kim countered, an amused smile on her face.

"'Cause...'cause you're not like that!" Joss stammered, shaking her head. "I'm a girl, and I'm your cousin! Plus I'm...I'm..."

"A little young?" Kim finished for her satirically. "Well I hate to disappoint you Joss, but you're not the only pervy girl in the family. But the difference is _I_ know it's supposed to be fun!"

Joss had no response to that. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no words emerged. Kim chuckled and rose to her feet, giving Joss a fond pat on her cheek. "You stay here...I'm getting our toy box."

“Toy box?” Joss finally asked in a dazed voice after Kim had left the room. Feeling nervous and exposed, she crossed her ankles together and tried to sit still. She thought about dashing upstairs for something to put on, but decided against it. She had no idea what the consequences would be if Kim found out she had disobeyed. Joss’ mind could supply her with endless possibilities, from punishments that seemed like fun to ones that might be okay to fantasize about but terrified her in real life. There was no way of knowing how Kim was planning on treating her.

But Joss had no plans to resist. Even right after her climax, she desperately wanted whatever Kim planned on giving her. She’d just have to trust that her cousin wouldn’t take things too far. _And if she does, well, I guess I pretty much deserve whatever she does to me, don’t I_? she thought to herself.

Kim returned several minutes later, and Joss could feel her eyes bugging out of her head when she did. Kim had completely transformed into a latex-clad dominatrix right out of Joss’ fantasies…and nightmares. First there was a tight black corset that laced up tightly on the front, pushing her full, milky breasts up and out. Both of her arms were clad in black gloves, and she held a riding crop dangling in one hand as she sauntered in on shiny, high-heeled thigh boots. Other than that, she wore nothing at all, and Joss felt her face turning pink as she saw her cousin’s plump pussy mound, glistening with arousal and perfectly smooth except for a small, carefully sculpted tuft of bright red at the top.

Kim stood in the door way and posed with a sly smile as she allowed her cousin to drink in the sight. But after a few moments she swung the crop down against her leg, starling Joss with the loud smack as the leather loop hit the shiny latex. “Stand up!” Kim commanded crisply, and Joss hurriedly obeyed. “This way,” Kim continued, beckoning Joss into the living room.

Joss followed, but hesitated at the entryway. There was a big black cardboard box with a red H logo sitting open on the couch. She couldn’t make out any of the contents, but… “Kimmie,” she offered diffidently, “can I ask a question?”

“Hmm…” Smiling playfully, Kim swung the crop thoughtfully through the air a few times before answering, “I suppose so.”

“Where…when did you…get…all this?” Joss stammered out awkwardly.

Kim laughed, “Oh don’t worry…this is all brand new. I ordered after I snuck my little peek at you this morning.” At Joss’ surprised expression the redhead winked, “Hey, when you do what I do, you learn how to get things shipped a little faster than same day.” She dropped her voice to a conspiratorial tone as she said, “But between you and me, I’ve always wanted an excuse. I just…never thought I’d find a playmate. Especially not such a cute one.”

“But what about Ron?” Joss blurted out, then covered her mouth with her hands. She was suddenly afraid that she had overstepped her bounds with that question.

But Kim just looked a little guilty for a second. “Ron is…” she began, then sighed and shook her head. “I don’t want to think about Ron right now. I just want to think about you.” Her smile returning, Kim pointed her crop down at the center of the floor. “Now stand over here and _don’t move_!” With a short nod, Joss scurried over to obey.

As soon as she was in position, Kim made a quick an efficient job of finishing the job of stripping her down. The tiny top was quickly peeled off, and she slid off the boots and the small socks hidden underneath. All that remained were the torn fishnets, and Kim remained kneeling beside her young cousin, warning, “Okay, stay still. This’ll be cold.”

Before Joss could even wonder what will be cold she squealed softly at the touch of icy metal against her pussy. Kim had slid a pair of scissors into the rip she had made earlier, and was carefully widening it. Joss could only stand and shiver as Kim clipped the mesh fabric all the way down and up the other side, leaving a wide slit from her pussy all the way back to her butt. “That’s probably it for these,” Kim said with an off-handed chuckle, “but I’ll get you some more. You don’t mind, right?” she smiled up at Joss and gave her a quick pat on the ass. Joss just bit her lip and shook her head in agreement.

“There was _so_ much stuff I wanted to get,” Kim said wistfully as she stood and moved behind Joss. She could hear her older cousin rummaging around in the box as she spoke. “But there was no way a lot of it was going to fit. But no big…this is still going to be _great_.”

“What is?” Joss asked in a submissive tone, and Kim walked over to her front and held something up in front of her face with an excited grin.

“I always wanted a pony,” the teen hero said slyly, and Joss’ mouth dropped open as she realized what her cousin was holding. In a moment, the young girl found the leather harness pushed onto her face. There were two main straps that ran around her forehead and across the top of her head and chin, and Kim fastened those first, using the scissors to poke a hole through the black studded leather to make it buckle around Joss’ small head.

The last series of straps would go around Joss’ head at an angle, running up her cheeks to lock in place the rubber bit gag that was now dangling in front of her mouth. “Almost quiet time,” Kim whispered teasingly. “Any last words?”

Joss was panting nervously as she stared back at her cousin with wide, glassy eyes. “Kiss me!” she gasped, without even thinking about it. Her body shuddered slightly. “I…never been kissed before,” she added by way of explanation, casting her eyes down shyly.

"Glad you spoke up," Kim cooed, bringing her hands up to cup Joss' cheeks and keep the dangling gag from interfering. "It'd be a shame to lose your virginity without getting kissed first."

Joss felt her cheeks going all hot again. "I ain't exactly a..."

"Oh hush," Kim cut her off. "What you do alone doesn't count. Now come here, virgin." The taller girl leaned down and brought their lips together.

It really was Joss' first kiss, and she really didn't know what she was doing. She had enthusiasm, though, and when she felt the warmth of Kim's lips instinct just took over. She threw her arms around Kim's torso and lifted herself onto her tiptoes, plunging her tongue deeply into her cousin's mouth with complete abandon. Kim's eyes flew open and she made a muffled exclamation of surprise at the aggressive advance of Joss' hungrily sucking mouth.

With gentle force, Kim used the hands on Joss' face to push her back down until their mouths broke contact. She started over, slipping her tongue out and lightly running it along the small girl's black lips. Joss immediately tried to lunge forward again, but Kim held her back. Reluctantly, Joss eased up and began mimicking her older cousin's motions, sliding her smooth pink tongue over Kim's in a delicate little dance that soon had hot tingles racing up and down Joss' body.

After far too short a time, Kim broke the kiss and moved her head back, licking her lips. "Good first kiss?" she whispered lovingly, touching her cousin lightly on the tip of her nose. Joss could only nod, her lips parted and her tongue still protruding slightly. "Glad to hear it," Kim continued with a sly smile, "because you're not going to be using that mouth for awhile."

Joss sucked a quick breath, her pleasant little daze evaporating instantly. _Shouldn't I try to get away?_ she thought frantically, watching as Kim, moving in slow motion, lifted the narrow rubber bit to her lips. _Shouldn't I beg her to stop?_ But she didn't, nor did she hesitate for even an instant before opening her mouth wide.

"Thatta girl," Kim praised her as she slid the gag between the young girls' teeth. Joss flushed hotly as she realized Kim was talking to her like a skittish little filly. Kim moved around to her back, hooking the free end of the gag in place. She carefully tucked her cousin's bright blue hair out of harm's way and began tightening the gag slowly, pulling the bit further and further into Joss' mouth. Joss squeaked when it began forcing her jaws apart to a painful extent. "Easy, easy!" Kim soothed, easing the gag back a hair and locking it in place.

Gagging herself was something Joss had yet to try, and she'd never thought to use something like this. She found that she could breathe easily around her oral intruder, whish was a relief...the fear of accidentally suffocating herself was a big reason she'd never played this game alone. But it had pulled Joss' mouth open to its maximum, her jaw wouldn't open any further without painful effort. She tried to budge the bit with her tongue, but all that did was send a trickle of saliva dripping down her chin.

She groaned loudly in embarrassment at that, and tried to force her tongue to lie flat despite her natural urge to play with the gag. Kim, meanwhile, had spent a few moments admiring the wonderfully perverse sight of her cute cousin's freckled face strapped into the leather bridle. She chuckled at the girl's discomfort and teasingly said, "Don't be so self-conscious Joss. Such a pretty pony can drool as much as she wants." She stepped close and licked Joss' chin clean, drawing another groan from the child.

Unable to help herself, Kim kept on licking, down Joss' neck and to the small, billowy soft mounds of her budding breasts. Joss' knees went weak, and Kim grabbed her ass tightly to hold her up. This widened the tear in the fishets to the point they started slipping, and Kim suddenly gasped, "Fuck it!"

Joss squealed as she felt herself pushed back hard onto the couch, and she just lay there submissively, trembling softly. Kim had a lustful snarl on her face and she seemed completely out of control as she literally tore the damaged tights off of her small cousin's body. Once they were gone, Kim loomed over Joss, propping herself up with her arms. She stared down at her with fire boiling in her eyes, and Joss just looked back, her chest heaving and her pussy soaking wet.

Kim clamped her lips shut to muffle a frustrated scream and pushed herself off the couch. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly. Joss sat up, watching her carefully. "What's wrong?" she asked timidly, or tried to. All that came out around the bit was, "'Uh's 'ong?"

With one last, very long sigh, Kim opened her eyes. "Ohhh, Joss," she said in a low moan, "you have no idea what you're doing to me. I'm trying to be good, but I think I'm gonna end up riding you pretty hard." She lifted her hand to her mouth and bit down on her knuckle, looking at Joss with longing in her eyes and her eyebrows lifted questioningly. “Think you can take it?”

_What I'm doin' to her?_ Joss thought disbelievingly. _Is she kiddin'?_ And with a certain amount of shock, she realized that Kim actually wasn’t kidding. She, Joss, really was turning on her cousin, the beautiful, the perfect Kim Possible. A powerful flutter started in her stomach and quickly flew down to her trembling little slit. As horny as she still was, it felt a little different than normal…knowing Kim was getting all hot and bothered playing with her made her feel like she actually could offer her cousin something. For the first time in her short life, Joss was actually feeling _sexy._

So, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on Kim’s, Joss slid off the couch slowly and got down on her hands and knees. She tried hard to think of the best way to show her cousin how much she wanted to play this game, and she blushed deeply as she found her answer. Joss closed her eyes, as she couldn’t bear to actually _look_ at Kim as she did something as embarrassing as tossing her head and giving a short, quiet whinny.

She cracked her eyes open when she felt Kim’s hand on the top of her head. Looking up, she saw the redhead smiling down at her happily. “Good girl,” the teen praised, “but you need to get up…we’re not finished getting you ready.” Joss’ eyes widened when she saw that Kim was holding the riding crop once again. The older girl lifted her arm and Joss clenched her eyes shut, her whole body tensing as she braced herself…

But that didn't stop her from squealing loudly around her gag when the narrow loop of leather at the tip of the crop sliced down and stung her rear end with a shocking snap. It didn't really _hurt_ , at least not that much, but that little bite on her sensitive cheek was enough to force her to continue her pony act by rearing up onto her knees. Kim quickly covered her mouth to hide a giggle at her young cousin's reaction. She pressed the tip of the crop between Joss' tiny breasts to keep her from falling back onto her hands. "Up!" she commanded.

In a single smooth motion, Joss rose instantly to her feet. When Kim smiled at her, she felt a rush of puppylike, or maybe ponylike happiness at the implied praise. She was quickly finding how good it made her feel to obey her cousin when she was giving her orders for real, and not just in her imagination.

The next thing that emerged from Kim’s mysterious box was a simple leather bondage harness. Once again, the scissors needed to come out to get the buckles to cinch around Joss’ small frame, and once it was over Joss was having trouble breathing. Not because it was _too_ tight but because the sensation of the leather straps digging tightly into her skin made her submissive sense of helplessness build to a point that had her pussy begging for attention all over again.

Two straps looped down around her inner thighs, just below her crotch, and came up to join some more straps that wrapped tight around her midsection and just under and around her budding breasts before coming up to join a collar that Kim closed around her neck. Next came the cuffs, heavy leather bonds that went around Joss’ wrists, ankles and thighs. As Kim latched them on, she showed Joss the short, adjustable chains that could be used to bind her wrists and ankles together, or her wrists to her thighs, or even to bring her ankles and wrists behind her back in a hogtie.

That last one sounded very…intriguing to Joss, but she was no position to make any requests, even if she had to ability to speak. Plus Kim seemed very eager to finish getting her little pony ready. "One last thing," Kim murmured directly into her cousin's ear and stroked her fingers over her naked stomach, making her shudder ticklishly. "Such a pretty pony needs a pretty tail!"

At first Joss wasn't sure what the teen hero was talking about, but then she felt something cold, wet and slick pressing against her ass. Her eyes opened wide and an automatic squeak of protest sounded from around the gag. She tried to jump forward, but Kim was already holding her fast. "Shhh," Kim said, hugging Joss closer reassuringly, "it's okay...be a good girl and just relax."

Joss tried as hard as she could to not fight as she felt the object sliding into her rear entrance. She let out a guttural groan as it slid home, filling her up. It must have been pretty small to intrude so easily, but it felt huge to the inexperienced little sub. "Good!" Kim exclaimed breathily, giving Joss a wet, lingering kiss in the hollow of her shoulder. "Now let's take it out and try the big one!" Joss whinnied pleadingly, and Kim laughed. "Just kidding! Now let me look at you."

Kim stepped back and looked at her little ponygirl hungrily. As she turned Joss around to look at her from all angles, Joss felt something tickling the back of her legs. _My tail,_ she thought, starting to blush all over again. _I guess she wasn't kidding._ Kim starting walking around her, her eyes traveling up and down her cousin's small body. As she felt Kim's eyes probing her every inch, Joss had never felt so exposed and so self-conscious.

_Does she just want me because I let her do this to me?_ It was a terrible thought, and Joss couldn't escape it. As she began to feel that she didn't matter to her heroic cousin beyond just being a convenient sex toy, tears began pricking her eyelids, and she dropped her head to hide.

Then she felt the snap of the riding crop against her skinny little ass again, and she shrieked in surprise, turning to stare at Kim with wide eyes. "Huh-uh!" Kim said firmly, tapping the crop against her long latex-clad leg. "Keep that head _up_ , Joss. I want you proud of what you are."

"Uh ah I?" Joss asked shakily. Kim actually seemed to understand, as she stepped forward and cupped her cheek in her palm.

"You're _mine_!" she said with a sultry, possessive smile. "And I wouldn't waste my time unless you were the very...very...best!" Each of the last three words was punctuated with a soft kiss on Joss' other cheek, ending with a gentle suckling on Joss' soft and sensitive earlobe.

A wave of pleasure spiked with relief washed over Joss, and the tears finally came free, trickling down her cheeks. "I ov oo," she said tearfully, somehow pushing enough emotion into her voice to keep from sounding completely ridiculous.

"I love you too Joss," Kim sighed, giving her cousin a last kiss on the cheek. "And that's really gonna screw things up. But now," she said, brightening up abruptly and turning back to the box, "the Grand Finale! Don't you _dare_ look over here!"

Joss snapped her head forward, resolutely obeying her Mistress' command. Several moments later she gasped hugely and rose up onto her tiptoes in shock when she felt the riding crop against her hip. She had expected another spank, and the light caress was all the more surprising for that. Behind her, Kim chuckled teasingly. "On your knees little pony!" she said in a pleasant lilt.

The young ponygirl immediately dropped to her knees, resisting the impulse to sneak a peek over she shoulder as she did so. It wasn't necessary anyway, since Kim came right around to show off her new accessory. There was a leather harness strapped around her waist, and a blue gel dildo was jutting out obscenely from it, right in Joss' surprised face. "Time to go for a ride!" she proclaimed with a wicked giggle.

A long, low groan emanated from Joss' throat as she looked what she supposed might count as her 'saddle.' It seemed _awfully_ big, but at the same time...

"Check this out," Kim said suddenly, reaching for a little switch at her side. With a soft hum the strap on came to life, pearlescent beads in the middle rotating slowly and making the whole thing undulate gently. Kim sucked in a huge breath, arching her back and letting it out in a moan. She turned it off and smiled down at her 'pet.' "There's a little vibrator in here for me too," she said by way of explanation. "So, are you ready?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kim placed her hands of Joss' slim shoulders and pressed down gently. After reflexively resisting for a second, the small girl allowed herself to be forced back onto her hands and knees. She craned her neck back and watched as Kim lowered herself onto her knees behind her. Joss felt the tip of the strap-on pressing against her pussy and let out a tiny, frightened squeak. Her hands, which had been laying flat against the carpet, curled into tight fists.

"Gotta relax sweetie," Kim cooed. "Trust me, it'll feel _much_ better."

Joss unclasped her hands and tried to do as Kim suggested, making the occasional high-pitched grunt as her older cousin slowly eased the toy into her tight, quivering canal. This whole time Joss had been doing her best to keep her spit in check, but with the dildo invading her cunt the last vestiges of concentration had been stripped away, and now her cheeks and chin were glistening with saliva.

Once the strap-on was buried to the hilt, Kim paused to let Joss get used to it. The tiny goth had never felt so full...the jury rigged hairbrush handle she used on herself was nothing compared to this, to say nothing of the completely unfamiliar pressure of the tail in _her_ 'tail.' It was so strange, but it felt _so_ good. Wanting more, she thrust back against Kim, tossing her hair back and nickering pleadingly.

Kim just chuckled and flipped the switch. When the dildo began wriggling inside her Joss arched her back as deeply as she could, her eyes flying open. She tried to whinny again, but all she could do was make a strange, strangled cry of pleasure through the bit gag. Kim herself moaned loudly and slapped both hands onto Joss' soft ass cheeks, digging her nails into the supple skin as the vibrator began buzzing against her clit. This extra spike of sensation drove Joss completely out of her mind and she once again she shoved back against the dominating redhead, desperate for all of it to continue.

The older girl quickly complied. At first, she tried to be slow and gentle as she pushed in and out of her diminutive cousin. But she quickly discovered that the thrusting motion sent the tiny vibrator stroking over her clit in a way that completely erased any concerns beyond the demands of her body. She pulled out a couple of inches and leaned forward to grab hold of Joss' slim shoulders, using them to brace herself when she buried it in Joss pussy once again.

Joss felt her eyes bugging out as Kim really began riding her, relentlessly pounding the dildo in and out of her tight little cunny. She scrunched her eyes shut and neighed wildly, drool pouring down her chin. She began grunting as she forced herself to push back to meet each of Kim's thrusts. Part of her wanted to just hang there limply and just enjoy what Kim was doing to her, but on a visceral level she knew that Kim would love it if her tiny ponygirl started fucking back.

Sure enough Kim moaned in delight and spanked Joss hard, leaving a bright red handprint on the silky white cheek. "I knew you were a good little ponyslut," Kim gasped out, redoubling her efforts. The sound of their flesh slapping together built until it seemed to echo in the small guest room. "You're the best Joss, the _best_!" Kim cried out, bringing her hand down on Joss' ass again and again.

With each spank a bolt of masochistic pleasure streaked through Joss' small body, forcing her to cry out through the gag and buck back hard against the invading strap on. _Ponyslut, ponyslut,_ her mind screamed in a silly little singsong, _you're the_ best _little ponyslut!_ She began to neigh again, but in mid-whinny a blinding climax caught her off-guard and it turned into a shriek of mindless pleasure.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her arms just collapsed, leaving her with her butt sticking up as Kim just kept right on fucking her. Joss just kept cumming and cumming...each thrust seemed to force another orgasm, and she never wanted it to end. _Keep riding Ponyslut,_ she thought desperately, _Ponyslut wants to cum forever and ever and ever..._

At long last Kim sucked in a huge breath and held it, digging her nails into Joss' thighs and yanking her up against her as tightly as she could. The sharp pain sent a last little orgasm rippling through her, but all Joss could do was let out a bubbly, feeble moan. Kim jerked violently and let out her held breath in two short gasps and a long, soft wail. She fell backwards, the dildo sliding easily out of Joss' sopping wet pussy.

Joss finally fell completely prone onto the carpet, trying desperately to catch her breath. Her chin and neck were soaked with saliva, her thighs were running with the sweet girl cum still dripping from her well-fucked quim, and her ass still burned brightly from the vicious spanking she had received. The little girl felt sweaty, sticky, and dirty and she _loved_ it. Basking in the afterglow, she couldn't feel anything but good.

A little while later she felt Kim sitting on her back, undoing the straps on her bridle. The bit popped free of Joss' mouth with a wet plop, and she worked her stretched-out jaws to try and get them back to normal. Kim got off her, and Joss pushed herself up and turned so she was sitting crosslegged, looking over at her older cousin.

"How was it?" Kim asked, still breathing heavily. There was a tiny, confident smile on her face.

"Soooooo good!" Joss murmured, running her hands idly over her tiny tits. "I love you Kimmie."

Kim crawled over to her and the cousins shared a sweet, tired kiss. "I love you too Joss." With a groan, she pulled herself to her feet and held out her hand to Joss. "Come on...we need to get cleaned up."

Joss took the hand and let the older girl pull her to her feet. "Then can we get dirty again?" she asked with a naughty giggle.

"Sure!" Kim responded, smiling wickedly. "I think we're gonna get dirty a _lot_ this week."

\--------------------------------

At the end of the week, Slim returned to the ranch. He had an expression of pleased surprise as he saw his daughter standing next to Kim outside of the house to meet him. Her hair was still dyed, but her face wasn't made up, and she was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. "Hi Daddy!" she exclaimed as he left the truck.

"Well hi darlin'," he answered, smiling gratefully at Kim. "And hi to you too Kimmie."

"Hey Uncle Slim."

"You two have a good week?"

Kim and Joss looked at each other and started laughing. "The best!" Joss replied.

"In fact," Kim added, turning back to her uncle, "it was so good, I was thinking I might just steal your daughter for the rest of the summer."

"The whole summer?" Slim blinked in surprise. "You sure that'll be okay?"

"Oh sure!" Kim smiled down at Joss, and Joss returned the expression, sliding her small hand into Kim's. "We're gonna have a blast."

"Well, I reckon that's alright then," Slim said, scratching his head with a mildly confused smile. "If you're alright with it, Joss."

Joss giggled. "Sure am Daddy! Me an' Kim got real, real close."

Kim burst out laughing again, and Slim, assuming it was just some inside joke, walked back to the truck to get his luggage. _Just glad to see my little girl's back to normal._

As soon as Slim turned his back, Joss shivered and grabbed Kim's arm tightly for support. "You're wearing that little vibrator we got yesterday aren't you?" Kim whispered, trying to keep herself from giggling. "You bad little girl!"

Joss smiled lovingly up at her heroic cousin. " _Your_ bad little girl," she corrected, lifting the right leg of her jeans slightly. There was a little gold chain around her ankle, with a tiny heart shaped pendant bearing the initials KP. It was Joss' most treasured possession, because it was a reminder that _she_ was Kim's most treasured possession.

"Mine," Kim agreed, leaning down to steal a quick kiss before Slim turned back. "Forever."

 


End file.
